Action and Reaction
by AxBeautifulxDisaster
Summary: Logan and Quinn have been together for a while now. Things are going great, until something major happens between them. No one knows what went down, all they know is that their friends need each other. Authors Note Up! R&R please! L/Q
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is my first attempt at Zoey 101... I generally write "Life with Derek", but my inspiration is somewhat lacking over there... so I figured I'd write something I am inspired by._

_I've been in love with the whole Logan/Quinn ship since she taught him how to play basketball... But I haven't really been watching much this season... basically because I'm mad that Chase is no longer there. _

_This is Logan/Quinn centric... yeah, the others will be in it, but its revolving around Quinn and Logan's relationship._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101... if I did Chase wouldn't be in London and he and Zoey would have been together a LONG time ago... =_

_Quinn's POV_ Q

_ xXx Chapter One xXx_

_ ** Falling**_

Q

I lay here with his arms around me, feeling his hot breath on my neck. I'm getting goose bumps, the good kind, and my heart is fluttering again.

I feel his chest falling rhythmically in and out, and his breathes almost shallowly while he sleeps. I too breath in, but more deeply, trying to take in his wonderful scent of cologne and something I can't explain. 

I snuggle closer into him, trying to get even more comfortable, and plan on falling asleep. His arms instinctively encase my waist even more tightly, keeping me tight against him.

His chin, prickly with unshaven stubble, digs into my shoulder, and I feel his warm lips pressing wet, yet firm, kisses onto, my neck. I realize he is now awake, and my chances of getting any sleep is now very small. 

He continues to kiss my neck, and I move it up a bit, allowing him better access. My face breaks into a grin, and I let out a very content sigh. 

His arms move me around, so I am now facing him. His brown eyes and staring into mine, and he wearing a small smirk/grin on his face. He gently kisses my lips, and my eyes shut again.

He try's to deepen the kiss, which I allow automatically. He truly is an amazing kisser, it wasn't just his ego talking for all those years. I let a small moan escape into his mouth, and I feel him break into a grin.

Okay, so he still has an ego about things, no ones perfect.

He suddenly breaks the kiss, and my eyes open back up. I'm sure my look is questioning, because he gives me this "I have something to say look." So I just smile at him, reassuring him its okay.

He releases his arms from around me, and sits up in the bed. Wow, this must be really serious. I sit up too, placing my hand on his upper arm.

He turns and looks at me, grabbing my hands, giving me a warm smile. 

"Quinn..." He starts, clearing his throat, "I know when this all started, it wasn't like we had it planned or anything... it just sort of happened." He sighs, shaking his head. "I wasn't expecting to become so attached. I just thought that it was going to be a fling, something I could end easily." He looks down, thinking of what to say next. 

"The thing is... I can't stop this. I don't want to stop this. I'm falling in love with you Quinn." He looks me straight into the eyes when he says this, and I know he's 100 serious. 

I don't know what to say, or even what to do. My heart rate increases immensely, and my breathing becomes ragged. _Calm down Quinn. Breath in, and out. In and out. _I mentally tell myself. 

He's looking at me with those amazing eyes, brow twisted in confusion. 

"You know, it would be really great if you would say something Quinn." He says, voice barely audible.

I bite my lip, knowing that I might regret this later. "I think its time that you leave now." I say this with my eyes trained to the floor.

His look is of pure confusion. He just bared his soul to me, and all I can do is ask him to leave. 

"What?" He questions.

"I said leave."

I can see the anger rising in his face. He is very frustrated with me now.

"What the hell Quinn?" He yelled. I jumped at his tone and how high his voice was. He's never spoken to me like this. I still avoid eye contact with him, and when he reaches out to grab my chin to make me look at him, I smack his hand away.

"Come one babe, just look at me okay?" He demands, trying to gain some control over his anger.

I shake my head "No."

"Just get out. Put your clothes on, go out the window, and get back to your own dorm." I say to him, my voice getting more intense with each word I said.

"Why should I?" He demanded. He had moved from the bed, to the floor, blanket wrapped around his waist. His hand were no longer within mine, but now grasping onto my blanket. He was trying to make eye contact with me, but I still wouldn't allow it.

"LOGAN!" I yell. "Just get out of here!"

I finally make eye contact, as if I'm making a point. That was all he really needed to understand I didn't want him here anymore. His face went from understanding, to completely pissed off in about five seconds.

His hands are raised in defeat. "Fine Quinn..." He says as he stands up. 

"If that is what you really want," He say as he is pulling his shorts up. "then I'll leave." And his shirt is going over his head. 

"I'll just leave you alone from now on." His jacket in his hand, and his sandals on his feet. 

"I hope your happy." And with that he's climbing out of my window, and out of my life.

For a few minutes I sit there, not really knowing what to do. Lola and Zoey are away at some fashion expo thing, and I don't really have any other friends. I stand up, throwing on a t-shirt (Which was Logan's) and my pajama pants. I grab my cell phone, and my keys, throw a hoodie over my shirt, and head out of the dorm room. I don't know where I'm going, or what I'm going to do. All I know is I need to get away from this room, and that I have a lot to think about.

For being a genius, I can be really stupid sometimes...

A/N: Okay, so Logan and Quinn have been together for a while at this point... a couple of months (4-5ish.) They just slept together for the first time, and this is the conversation that follows suite. It doesn't really flow all that great, but its just the first chapter.

I don't expect this to be any longer then 8-10 chapters, depending on chapter size. It will be told completely from Logan and Quinn's POVs, and they will be switching back and forth in the chapters. The reason it's all Quinn in this one, is mainly because it just felt more fitting.

REVIEW PLEASE! Let me know what you think about it, whether you like it or hate it, I don't really care, any feed back is awesome.

xoxo Bexx


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thanks for all the kind reviews, you guys rock.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101.. leave me along about that.**_

_**Q**_

I needed to get out, get away from this situation. I guess that what led me here, to the one place I could really think without the interruptions of daily life.

No, it wasn't a science lab, even though that would be nice. It wasn't the lounge, or Sushi Rox, it wasn't even the beach or pool. Of all places to go and think, I chose _our _place.

That's right, the bench where all this began. It funny to think a few months ago, I was sitting here, crying my eyes out over a guy who never loved me. I was dressed like some sort of whore, pretending to be something I was obviously not. And before I knew it, the person I least expected to be my hero, saved me from myself.

I couldn't fathom what had happened early this night. Okay, so the sex I understood, but the admittance of love? From Logan Reese? I knew he had changed, but I never thought he had changed THAT much. Sure, I figured he did love me, he had to have something in this to still be seeing me after five months, but the fact that he had come out and said it? I couldn't wrap my mind around it.

So know I sit here, wondering _why I_ hadn't said it in return. I defiantly felt something strong for him, that's for sure. Was it love though? I thought I loved Mark, and see how that one turned out. Okay, so not a good example, because it was defiantly a one sided relationship. But its the only thing I have to go from, so it'll work for now.

Did I love Logan Reese? Was he my "soul mate", my one person I'm meant to be with? I'm only sixteen for gosh sakes, and Logan's only a year older then I am. Love isn't one of those thing I can figure out with a mathematical equation, or even with a simple chemical analysis. It's something I need to experience to figure out.

Maybe that is what I'm so afraid of. Of getting hurt again, of Logan not truly loving me, of being used and left to lick my own wounds. I'm not sure I could deal with another awful break up this year, the first one was hard enough.

As I look around me, I realize that the sun is starting to rise. Maybe if I'm lucky I can find Logan and talk to him here soon.

I start my walk back to Fulton Hall, not really paying much attention to where I'm going. I somehow get back to Room 101 without being caught. I put my key in the lock, and notice a piece of paper taped to the door.

It says "_**QUINN**_" in very sloppy hand writing, which I recognize as Michaels.

Wondering what this is all about, I open the note up and being to read. I have to read it four times to process what exactly it all means. I can feel the hot tears falling down my face, and my breathing becoming erratic for a second time tonight.

I fall back into my door, and slowly begin to realize that my world is coming to an end.

**_L_**

She said she wanted me to leave, so that's exactly what I'm going to do. I pull out my cell phone, and call my father. I know its around 5ish here, and my dad is New York, working on a movie deal.

His phone rings three times before it picks up.

"Logan? Do you realize how early it is over there?" My father asks, not even giving me a "Good morning son", or even a "How are you doing Logan?".

"I want to come home." I say, putting all the cards on the table.

"What happened? You love PCA, and what about your girlfriend?" He questions.

"There in lies the problem. She said she wanted me to leave, so that's what I'm doing." I reply, knowing my father will not be pleased with this explanation.

"So something get hard and your leaving? Real smart Logan." My father says, I can hear the traffic zooming by him.

"Dad, just let me come home for a little while. I need some time to figure out some things, and being here at PCA isn't going to help any. I'll get my assignments e-mailed to me, and I'll stay caught up on all my classes, just let me come home please." I begged,

"Alright. When can you be ready to leave?" My father asked after a very extended pause.

"Right away sir. I'm starting to pack as we speak." Which was technically a lie, but no one needed to know that.

"A car will be there around 6 am, you better be ready." And with that, my phone clicked off.

I run back to Maxwell Hall, and pull open my door. My excessive loudness wakes my roommates, James and Michael, and I'm getting death stares.

"Dude, it's 5:30 in the morning. What are you doing?" Michael asks, his voice is groggy.

"I'm going home." I say, pulling clothes from my dresser.

"Why?" James asks, rubbing his eyes.

"I was with Quinn... and we got into a fight. She told me to leave, so I'm leaving. Goodbye PCA, hello house all to myself." I say, trying to put the most joy possible into my voice.

"I'm leaving around 6, soI need to hurry and pack." I say when I get blank stares from my roomies.

Michael and James give each other a look. Mike gets out of bed, a grabs a piece of paper and a pen. I'm too busy packing things to even notice what it says. He hands it to James, who leaves the room in a hurry.

"Did you tell Quinn?" Michael asks. I can understand that he is worried about me, but I keep packing my stuff.

"Tell Quinn what?" I shot back defensively.

"That your leaving dude. She's going to be heartbroken."

"Why would she be? After what went down tonight, I'd be surprised if she ever wants to see me ever again, the way she kicked me out after I told her I loved her. Yeah, you heard right, I said it, and she kicked me out." I said, know throwing things into my bag angrily.

"Is that why your leaving, because your mad at Quinn?" Michael asked, sounding slightly annoyed with me.

"Yeah." Was all I could manage to muster out.

"Your a dumbass Logan Reese."

I chose not to reply to comment, and continued throwing things into my bag. James walked back into the room, and I hardly noticed. I said my goodbyes and left the room, telling them I'd be in touch soon.

A black limo waited outside, and I threw my bags into it. Before I got in, I took a look around PCA, where the sun was starting to rise.

As I climbed in and go to shut the door, I could almost swear that I heard someone yell my name, but dismissed the thought as I told the driver to leave.

_**Q**_

It took all the strength I could muster to get myself back up. I looked at my watch, it read 5:56 AM. Maybe, just maybe, if I ran fast enough, I could catch him before he left.

With unknown strength and speed, and ran across the PCA campus as if my life could depend on it.

I see his car in the distance, and I notice him getting in.

In a last stitch effort, I scream his name, hoping he'll here me. And for a split second, I swear he did. But it must have been my eyes deceiving me, because he shut the door anyways. The next thing I know his car is pulling away, and he's slowly making his way out of my life.

I stop dead in my tracks as I watch the best thing in my life leave me.

What am I to do now?

A/N: End chapter two. Yeah, dramatic, I know. It'll get less dramatic as the story progresses.

PLEASE REVIEW! It inspires me to write some more. And the more reviews I get, the faster I'll update.

xoxo Rebekkah


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews guys! You all rock my face off. lol.

I know some things are a little confusing still, but some stuff will be explained here.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101...

The PCA indicates scence change.

!_Z_! POV (characters first letter)

PCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCA

_!Z!_

It was pretty early when Lola and I got back to PCA. We were at a seminar for people interested in pursuing a fashion career, and we had a ton of fun. It was really upsetting that we had to leave Quinn here, but she had Logan to keep her occupied while we were gone.

The dorm was unlocked, and the room was really quite. Looking at my match, I realized that Quinn must have already been up and going, since it was 9:00 am already. So Lola and I walk into our dorm room, chatting away. That's when we heard the faint sobs coming from Quinn's bed.

I cast Lola a quick glance, and the two of us put down are bags. We notice that Quinn is asleep while she's crying, and she looks like she hasnt slept in days. Lola notices a piece of paper crumbled up by my bed, and picks it up. Michaels handwriting is scribbled onto it, and it seems like he was in a hurry.

The two of us walk out of the room, giving Quinn some space for now. We walk down to the lounge, taking our normal seats on the couch.

"I wonder what's in the note." Lola says, peering at the paper in my hand. We had yeat to read it, because it was to Quinn, not us. Who likes to have their personal mail rwad anyways?

"We shouldn't open it Lola, it's Quinn's, not ours." I say, placing the paper on the table.

"Well, maybe its why she's crying! Wouldn't you like to know why Quinn is crying in her sleep?" Lola exclaims. She and Quinn are incredibly close, closer then the two of us. I doesn't both me much, Chase is my best friend anyways... at least he was when he was here at PCA.

I contemplate opening it, and finally I give in. I open the piece of crumpled paper, and smooth it onto the table.

I had to read it over three times to fully understand what it all meant... I was in shock.

_Quinn,_

_I don't know what happened with you and Logan, but has leaving. Going home he says, because you told him to. He's really upset, even if he's acting like he's not. You need to talk to him, now. A car is coming to get him around 6ish._

_peace, Michael._

Lola looks at me, her eyes wide with curiosity. What could have happened between the two of them for Logan to leave PCA?

Without a word, the two of us get up and race over to the guys dorm, looking for some answers.

PCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCA

_!M!_

I sit here reliving what just happened a few hours prior. Logan walking out on Quinn like that, it wasn't like him to do that to her. Other girls... heck other people in general, yeah, sure... but Quinn?

In the past few months I've lost my two best friends because of the girls they love. The funny part of it all, is those girls are still here at PCA. That's so messed up, I don't even want to think about it. Someone needs to tell Chase that Logan left though, because he'll want to know for sure.

I look at my watch, realizing that Chase is more likely in a class at this point in the day. I'll just send him a IM later to let him know what's up.

So as I'm sitting here, moping about my recently sucktastic life, my dorm door swings open, and in rush Zoey and Lola looking like mad-women.

"Hey ladies. James isn't here, he went to play some basketball." I tell them. When I notice they are looking at me, with a "So what?" type look, I realize they are here to see me.

"Umm... Okay. What do you want?" I ask.

Zoey thrusts a piece of paper into my hands. It has my untidy scrawl on it, and its looks like its been cried on and rolled into a ball. _Uh-oh. _

"What the hell is this about Michael?" Lola asks. She sounds _REALLY_ upset.

I motion for them to sit down, I realize this is going to take a while to explain fully.

"Well... I don't know really where to start. All I know is that Logan came bursting threw our door way early this morning, saying he was leaving PCA. I was able to get some information out of him, but really not all that much. Apparently he sand Quinn got into some big fight during the night, and she asked him to leave. So Logan, being Logan, decided to a be a jerk about it. He's on his way back home right now guys." I said, letting a huge sigh out.

"Is that all you know?" Zoey asked, her voice extremely quite, but full of concern.

"That's all Logan would tell us."

"Well, we just got back." Lola started. "Quinn's a mess right now. She's asleep, but she was crying, and she looks like that's all she's been doing for a good hour or so."

"What are we going to do guys?" Zoey questioned us.

The room become eerily quite for a few minutes as we all pondered the situation.

"What we need..." I start. "Is a good plan."

"If anyone can fix this, we can. We know Logan and Quinn like the backs of our hands. They can't go on long without the other." Lola says.

"We need to find out as much information about what happened as possible, then we need to formulate a plan. Michael, you call Logan. Ask him what he's doing and where he's going... If you can, find out when he's coming back. Lola and I will go and talk to Quinn, finding out as much as we can. We'll be in touch." Zoey says, as her and Lola step up and leave the room.

I sit back in my chair for a moment. This is defiantly going to be difficult, because if Logan wants to avoid something, he will. At any cost.

I pull out my cell phone a dial the number I know by heart. It's now or never.

It rings once.

It rings twice.

It rings a third time.

And then it picks up.

I here a familiar "Hey Mike!"

I sigh deeply again, and roll my eyes in the process.

"Hey Chase. So, dude, we got a problem."

PCAPCAPCAPCAPCPCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCA

A/N: I'm so sorry it took forever to update!

I had PSSA's (Pennsylvania State Standardized Assessments) this past week and on top of that I was horribly sick. But testing is over and I have free time again! YAY!

Sorry about the chapter. Its a bit of a filler, but I needed it in order to progress the story line. The next chapter should be up by the end of the week, maybe a little sooner. All depends on when I have stuff due for my English class...

xoxo Bexx


	4. Authors Note

**Authors Note: **

I'm SOOOOO SORRY for leaving you all hanging like this. I had the next two chapters done and ready post and WHAM! my computer crashed. I lost everything for this story and everything for another story I was working on for "Life with Derek". I had everything saved on a backup disk, but when we reconfigured the computer it wouldn't except the files. I was beyond pissed, believe me, because I also lost work for my senior project and my junior English class.

But I'm on vacation now and I'm writing when I have time. Give me a week or so and I promise I'll have a new chapter up. Thank you so much for understanding, and watch out for an update!

xoxo Bexx 


End file.
